Reforming The Bond
by YourFace1999
Summary: Modern Day. Arthur and Merlin are back to stop Mordred. The Only problem is Merlin and The Great Dragon are the only 2 who remember their past life. If that wasn't the only problem this time Merlin was resurrected as a woman. WARNING: ATTEMPTED sexual assault, swearing, fighting, Lemons
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thousands of years the cycle began again and they were all reborn. But for some reason is that Merlin was brought back as woman. But she was still named Merlin. No one remembered the truth except for Merlin and the Dragon now known as Killigan. Though buried back in the very back of everyone else's mind it was still there.

The day Arthur was conceived destiny felt it and it brought every one of them back. When Merlin was born to the age of 8 she had no idea who she was but then one day while sleeping it call came back to her. And when she awoke she knew who she was and what she had to do. It now made sense all the things that seemed to magically happen. From that day she knew how to use her magic and went in search for the others who were somewhere was resurrected. But the first she found was Gaius and Gwen. Merlin soon learnt there were changes in this cycle. But the one thing that stayed the same was appearances. Merlin's search began once more...

Arthur = Arthur

Merlin = Fem, Merlin

Guinevere = Gwendolyn

Hunith = Harley

Gaius = Gaius

Uther = Uther

Igraine = alive

The Great Dragon = Killigan

Lancelot= Lance

Gwaine = Gwaine

Morgana = Morgan

Mordred = Mathew

Gwen's Brother = Ethan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin awoke slowly as her alarm clock rang annoyingly. Merlin used her hand to turn off the alarm attempting to be normal. She slowly eased up out of bed she was starting the second semester of her Grade 11 year today. Merlin had moved to a high school to be with her best friend. Merlin took a quick shower and fixed herself up along with adding a scarf as an accent. She hated the feeling on a plain neck. Something else that had stayed the same since her previous life in Camelot, a life she liked thinking back on.

Merlin's family wasn't rich so the fact Gaius and her mother had banded together to buy her a phone and a decent pair of headphones made her extremely happy. Even though it was the second newest model she couldn't complain because it did all she wanted and after previously having a flip phone it was a blessing.

Merlin finished doing all her hygienic things as well and ran down the stairs of her small house. Her mother was already gone to work at Gaius's very successful doctor's firm. Gaius paid Harley a little bit more due to them being old friends. Harley left Merlin 10$ on the table for her lunch along with a note saying she wouldn't be home tell late. Merlin took a muffin and began to eat it slowly. When she looked at the time it was 8:30.

She jumped out of her chair sticking her phone and money in her pockets and head phones around her neck. She ran to her backpack making sure everything was in there before grabbing her coat. Gwen and her brother Ethan would be there to pick her up like now Sure enough when she went to put on her books and mittens Ethan began to honk the horn"Merlin put on her mittens "I'm coming, I'm coming." She grabbed her keys off the hook and locked the door before climbing into Gwen's older brother's car. Gwen turned around and smiled at Merlin "ready?" Merlin smiled back "Ready as I will ever be." Ethan smiled at her as well "Good because it isn't like your tiny high school." Merlin stuck out her tongue playfully.

When they pulled up to the old high school which had just been renovated the year before, Gwen smiled at Merlin. "Welcome to Albion High Merlin." Merlin smiled she knew that name all too well from her memories from her past life. Ethan pulled into the parking lot. The school used to be an old all female academy. It was old dark brick, old windows that rattled and looked like they were going to shatter if the wind was too strong but they never did. It had a court yard and it was surrounded by even older trees of all different kinds. Cherry blossoms, maples, pines and oaks. Even some apple trees. It was beautiful to look at. It was 3 stories but the 3rd story was off limits and a bell tower that even rung to this day when school began.

Merlin climbed out of the car and stared at the school in amazement. Not caring about the cold and light snow falling. Merlin smiled finally she could be with her best friend and start over. Ethan left the 2 girls behind to go see his friends on the basketball team as Gwen walked with Merlin and found amusement by the way the girl was fascinated by the school. Gwen remembered the first day she felt the same. "So what do you think?" "It's beautiful, like an old castle." Gwen nodded "I had a weird dream about a castle like back in medieval times." Merlin's eyes widened, she was remembering? "What do you remember about your dream?" "I was talking with Morgan except she was a princess, I was cleaning as if I was a maid but it was so pretty." Morgan, Merlin never met her and she wasn't sure if she was part of the new cycle. Morgan and Gwen had been friends for years ever since they were 3. Gwen's mother was a nanny to Morgan's family. But the fact Gwen was starting to remember was great. Gwen shrugged "who knows maybe it's my head reassuring me that Morgan I'm not the only one who thinks Morgan acts like a princess." Merlin laughed "Maybe."

They stepped into the warm school. Even though the school was redone it looked still very old "When you first walked in you were in the lobby, to your left was the office and right beside the office taking over the most left side was the library. It had a glass walls outlined with the old brick but you could see the fire place and the old windows had light pouring through it. Except for the one stained glass window, it just glowed in all its beauty. Straight ahead was the gym but before it was 2 stair cases, one on the right and left side that swerved up and met at a little balcony at the top to lead upstairs. On the right was a hall wall and the end was another stair case. On the right through double doors was the cafeteria but you were allowed to eat anywhere so it was small, it also had a kitchen. Then on each side blocked by the cafeteria and library was a hallway with more classrooms.

Gwen pulled on Merlin "c'mon we have to get your things from the office." Merlin walked in. The secretary looked at her "what can I do for you dear?" "I'm Merlin Emrys it is my first day here I was told to come here before classes began." The woman nodded "ah yes" she handed Merlin 3 papers "there is your lock, classes for this semester, rules and guidelines, and location and number of your locker and your lock code."

Gwen led her up the stairs and to the right into a hall then pulled her to the end of the hall to Merlin's new locker. She nodded "Well this should be easy to remember." Merlin looked over her time table. Her first class was Spanish, then English. After English was lunch and then History and then it was Bistro a class where you learnt to cook. Gwen looked over her classes "Oh we have English and Foods together. I better get going you will be okay right?" Merlin nodded "of course." She smiled and walked away. Merlin chose a song and began arranging her locker.

Arthur checked his watch again it was 8:45. He was going to be late again. "Damn it Morgan hurry up!" Igraine laughed "You can't rush perfection son." He was going to get another detention and miss practice again and for the captain of the team it was not acceptable. Morgan was a year older than him but got held back a year so they were in the same grade but she was old enough to drive, so she drove him daily. He was going to start ask Lance for a ride in the morning. This is getting ridiculous. Morgan finally emerged coming down the stairs "Dear brother of mine do you know how long this takes?" she said gesturing to herself "No and I don't care lets go." "Pushy…"

Arthur gave his mother a peck and the cheek and left Morgan trailing not too far behind. He got into her brand new car, a present from their father for getting her license. As Morgan drove Arthur thought of the dreams he had been having. He dreams he's in a castle, he's a prince and Morgan is the king's ward. And his father is the kind but he never sees his mother. But he sees a man he can't remember his name it started with and M. But he could tell he loved the man which was awkward because he was straight. Arthur could remember everything about this man, he was tall, very skinny, wore tatter cloths, and had dark hair and the brightest blue eyes. Then his smile was kooky but beautiful and even thinking about it now his heart skipped a beat he wanted to hurl he was thinking about a man.

Finally they reached school. Luckily Morgan parked close to the doors and he quickly walked into the school. He had 3 minutes to get to class. He raced up the stairs and to his locker quickly grabbing a binder and taking off his winter things and ran to class. Just as he stepped in class the big clock tower bell rang. As he stepped inside his male Spanish teacher looked at him "Your lucky Arthur you were almost late… again." "Morgan doesn't know how to tell time." The teacher laughed "Well son I'm pretty sure that's all women. Now sit down there is a spot beside the new student over there."

Arthur nodded. He seen some of the other team members but they were all seated with each other. Lance smiled and gestured to the new girl winking. The other members laughed and nodded. Arthur laughed and sat down beside her"They were sitting right beside the old creaky windows in the second last row. When Arthur sat down beside her. She didn't even look up from her book. Arthur couldn't get a good look at her face. She had long dark hair that was kind of curly at the end. She was skinny and pretty tall for a girl she looked about 2 ½ inches shorter than he was and he was 6"1' She for some reason wore a scarf to cover her neck, hickies maybe? She didn't even register that he was there. But she looked quite involved in her book. He saw on the table her phone flashed twice with the name Gwen and she didn't even notice. Arthur didn't bother to look at the title he really didn't care. He didn't even know why he was spending so long looking at was another 5 minutes before the teacher decided to start attendance.

The girl was lost in her book. She seemed to like anything magical because she had another book as well. He could vaguely hear the teacher calling out names as she waited for his own. Arthur sat there jotting random things down in his book. Things that he remembered from his dreams. Prince, Ward, a man named Gaius, dragons, and other little things. He felt so nerdy as if he played world of war craft. Suddenly the teacher called out "Merlin Emrys." Then he remembered that guy's name, it was Merlin. His man servant he could remember all little scenes came flooding into his head. Merlin calling him a prat whatever that meant. But Arthur couldn't figure out why he cared so much over a dream. Then he heard the girl's voice say "here." He turned to look at her quickly. Her name was Merlin. That was just weird, very convenient. Arthur shook his head it was just a stupid dream. He ripped the page out of his binder before curling it into a ball

Merlin said here as and put her book down. The spell was broken and class was starting. Merlin put her book down and looked out the window waiting for the man to call out the rest of the names. "Arthur Pendragon." Merlin's head shot up and she looked at the teacher and waited for someone to call here. It had to be a coincidence. Then right beside her she heard "Here." She looked over to the man beside her with a shocked look. He hadn't changed a bit he was the exact same she was still shocked. She had found him. He turned to look at her, his blue eyes and her blue eyes locked. Merlin knew him and Arthur knew her. Arthur couldn't figure out where but he knew her. Merlin knew oh she knew where they had last met. Killigan would have to know.

She found him.


	3. Chapter 2

Merlin regained herself quickly he was just as handsome as she remembered. In her previous life Arthur and herself were in love. Before they went to his final battle even after he married Gwen they had sex for the first and last time and before Arthur died he told Merlin he loved her. When Merlin looked around the room she saw Lancelot. They were all here; she was the last to arrive. But if they were here that meant Morgana and Mordred were there too. Merlin was barely listening through the whole Spanish lesson. She wasn't ready for this, when it came she was never ready for it. The teacher spoke for 30 minutes then handed out basic sheets for them to do with their partners. Arthur turned to her "I'm Arthur," he flashed his award winning smile.

Merlin turned to look at him again "Merlin, my names Merlin." "That's a strange name." Arthur said as he stared at her, she beautiful, her eyes were the bluest thing he had ever seen. She shrugged "its old my father loved old literature and liked it. He convinced my mother to name me Merlin and with their next child she would get to pick the name." Arthur nodded and watched as Merlin easily breezed through Spanish. "You're good at that." Merlin shook her head "not really. " Arthur knew he should be doing his work sheet but he found he couldn't. He just stared at knew he was watching her, she didn't think it flattering she knew he was only trying to figure out who she was. Eventually she turned around to look him "Do you need help." He smiled "please."

Merlin helped him do his and pointed out what to do and things though he kept sneaking glances at her. He wasn't interested in her it was just that he felt like he knew her and it was driving him crazy. Suddenly he asked her "Do you have any brothers?" Merlin shook her head, he remembered the male Merlin he didn't know who she was. "No I'm an only child." Merln finally helped Arthur finish his work and then she finished her own. Arthur being done got his phone out and checked his texts. There was a text from Lance "You're totally checking her out." Arthur rolled his eyes texting back "no she just looks familiar." Merlin stood up to bring her sheet to hand it in when Arthur grabbed her arm "hey can you bring mine too?" She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow "do I look like a maid." No a manservant Arthur thought. Merlin couldn't help but smile to her since she was once his manservant. "Well no but…" "I'm going to the same place so sure but don't get used to this." She said. Arthur let go of her as Merlin handed in the sheets and got back to the desks the bell rang for second period.

Arthur up and left without a second thought. Merlin gathered her things and began walking slowly down the halls so she could find her English classroom. There were 2 large hall ways and 2 small ones connecting them. English ended up being in the last small hall she looked in. As she walked in Gwen was already waiting for her "Oh so you did find it." She was sitting in the second row second last seat. Merlin seen one in the first row second last seat but as she got there she noticed Lancelot behind Gwen and behind her seat was Arthur. Merlin bit her tongue and acted like I didn't care. Merlin sat down and turned to Gwen

"What did you have?" "Science." "Oh" "How was Spanish?" Merlin shrugged "Not that bad, Spanish is easy so far." Gwen nodded "Yeah? I didn't take Spanish." She stopped "Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce you." She pointed to the man behind her "This is Lance, Lance this is Merlin." Lance smiled and nodded "hey." Merlin had to ask "Is your name short for Lancelot?" "No?" "Oh I knew someone whose name was Lancelot." He nodded "That's kind of old." She laughed "I know so is my name." Gwen turned to Arthur "and this is-" he cut her off "we have already met." Gwen looked at him funny "You have?" "Yeah I sit beside her in Spanish."

Arthur was quite surprised she was in 2 of his 4 classes so far. Merlin smiled easy around Gwen, she hadn't smiled all of Spanish class and here she was so easily smiling. Arthur looked down tapping her pen against his binder. He looked over at Lance who was smirking. Arthur glared at him. The English teacher walked in and quickly took attendance. "Okay class this semester we will be learning Mid-Summer Nights dream and the story of King Arthur the original story." Gwen raised her hand "yes Gwendolyn." "What do you mean the original?" "The King Arthur story was changed over the years to suit the views of others. I decided to go back and study the first copy of the story to get the real story." Merlin felt very uncomfortable. She could feel Arthur's gaze piercing the back of her head.

Arthur had a hard time believing what he was hearing it was strangely like his dream. But it couldn't be, maybe he had seen it somewhere before bed and dreamt of it? The scary part of that though was the man Merlin he was in love with. He wasn't gay he was never attracted to a man in his life. The teacher began handing out Mid-Summer Nights Dream.

Merlin took it, she had already read it. She didn't mind the book but it definitely wasn't her favorite. The teacher started to go on about proper writing but Merlin muted her out as she began to draw. She was drawing Camelot castle. She would never admit it but she missed it. She had to the time of her life there with Arthur, sure there was pain, stress, blood, betrayal and everything. But there was fun and love mixed within it.

Merlin was now very good at drawing and she could remember that castle in detail. Suddenly she was interrupted by Gwen throwing a paper ball on her desk as the teacher paced around talking."What are you drawing?" The note said. Merlin tilted the picture up so Gwen could see. Gwen mouthed how she thought it was beautiful which made Merlin smile. Arthur was not listening either he sat there tapping his pen on the book he did not want to read. Then he noticed a white thing fly by the corner of his eye. He looked at Lance who motioned what he had seen. Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin once more.

She was nothing special, just a normal girl. Maybe it was the fact she was new."Merlin you shouldn't have your pencil in your hand. If I'm not wrong it is hard to doodle and listen at the same time." "I need to keep busy Miss." "Then would you like telling me what I was talking about?" Arthur felt bad for her, her first day and a teacher was already cornering her. "You were saying that English is the most important subject and that is why we take it through all of high school. It is more important than Math and Science because we use English all the time when we may not always need math and science we will always need English. Also speaking proper English makes us look better and more professional." The teacher was speechless.

Merlin wasn't arrogant when she said it she was a bit quietly but not shyly. She said it with respect. Arthur knew if that happened to him he was do his best to make the teacher feel like an ass. Arthur just stared at the back of her when he heard Lance's low laughter. He turned to look at him Lance just smiled. The teacher than used the ELMO to put some definitions up on the board "Now, I guess I'm done talking so here copy these definitions down." Everyone groaned as they began copying. Merlin was happy to be doing something she was so bored but all she could hear was the royal prat behind her grunt and groan."Merlin went on with her work she was used to it. There was 20 minutes left of class when she was finished. She turned to Gwen who was also done. "So will your mother be home tonight Merlin or is it just you?" "Just me until like 11." "Still no word from your father?" Arthur wasn't done but he decided to stop and ease drop anyways. When he looked at Merlin's expression who suddenly looked distant and sad at the thought of her father "No, and I don't think I ever will." Gwen nodded sadly "Well you will have a night to yourself at least." Merlin nodded and then started going on about some things that Arthur didn't care to understand about.

But what he did notice was the way that Lance was watching Gwen. His friend was in love with her. He had known for a long time when suddenly something sparked in his brain. Arthur remembered he was kissing Gwen but she was wearing weird clothing. He shook his head and came back to reality. Kissing Gwen? He stared at her for a long while and he felt nothing. Even in his memory he cared for her but not the way he cared for the man Merlin. But yet that thought was horrifying. Finally the bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seats.

Merlin walked to her locker placing her binder back in. Gwen found her and pulled her to the lunch line with her. Merlin looked at Gwen "Do you like Lance?" Gwen's eyes widened "what! NO!" Merlin smirked "You do too you like Lance!" "No I don't!" "What about Arthur what do you think of him?" Gwen looked at Merlin funny "I don't really he's rude and lazy when it comes to anything besides sports. Why do you like him!?" Merlin laughed "No but I have another class with him I wanted to know your opinion." Gwen nodded "He's handsome I will give him that but he already knows that." Merlin laughed "But about you and Lance." "That conversation is over."

When they finally got into the cafeteria Merlin got herself a salad, doughnut and a Coke. Gwen herself got a wrap and a Pepsi. Gwen led her to a large table where many people sat. There was her brother, Lance, much to Merlin's dismay Arthur, and other people she did not know about. Gwen smiled "Hello everyone this is Merlin." Merlin smiled and sat down. Merlin began chatting with everyone and fit in very easily. Arthur dipped his French fry in ketchup and just sat there staring at it. He looked up to see Merlin taking small sips while listening to one of the guys talk. She looked amused.

Suddenly Morgan showed up "Hey guys." Arthur sighed annoyed last thing he wanted was to see her. Arthur watched as Merlin looked up to see who it was and her eyes widened dramatically the same way they did when she first looked at him. Merlin heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Morgana. Merlin's eyes widened. Gwen smiled at Merlin "This is Morgan." Merlin almost slapped herself, of course it all made sense know. Morgana was still beautiful with dark curly hear and green eyes that had menacing looks in them so many times before. Merlin smiled "I'm Merlin." "Merlin…. Interesting, kind of like mine it could be a man's name." Merlin nodded. Merlin couldn't believe it she should have come to this school sooner. But by the look on Morgan's face she could tell she didn't remember yet. Yet.

Merlin looked down at her phone and whispered a spell making Gwen's pop fall over and spill onto the side of her jeans. Merlin jumped up "Ah man." Gwen jumped up too "Merlin, oh my god I'm so sorry." Merlin just smiled at her "it's okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and wipe it off my pants." Merlin picked up her own food dumping out the garbage taking her doughnut and pop with her. Gwen wiped up the spill "let me help you." Merlin smiled kindly "No its okay you don't have to." With that she quickly and walked to the end stair cases that no one used. When she opened the old door she used a spell and cleaned the pop off her pants. God she had to think.

Arthur stared at the mess Gwen was wiping up. Arthur hadn't even seen anyone's hand go near the pop how did it spill. He had no idea, Merlin had fled rather fast too. He began eating his fries again taking a mouth full of Gatorade. He had a basketball meeting, he took his lunch with him.

As Merlin went into the walked up the one flight of stairs, she walked past someone on a landing who was reading. She began to walk up the next flight when a very eerie familiar voice said "Good to see you again….. Emrys." Merlin knew that voice. She whipped around dropping her doughnut and pop but quickly used her magic to stop it before it hit the ground. Merlin stared in shock at the guy standing in front of her."Mordred." She spit the name out of her mouth like venom.

He smiled a sinister smile at her "No Mathew in this life." Merlin clenched her hands together "I see you remember." "And you as well." "I was hoping you wouldn't be part of the resurrection." Mordred smiled "we were always destined for this meeting Merlin. Even if you had let Uther kill me in my last life we would still always meet here." Merlin stared at him "Does Morgana remember?" "Oh course not only me and You." Merlin nodded "when did you remember?" "When I turned 8, I'm a year younger than you though, but I skipped a grade because I'm a genius." "By that you mean got your magic to do the work for you." Mordred chuckled a sinister look danced through his eyes. "I don't see why I should learn about this world when the world is going to bend to my will anyways."

Merlin rolled her eyes "No you're not, why do you think we were brought back too?" Mordred raised an eye brow "Are we going to do this here? A magical stand off right here in this stair case?" Merlin picked up her doughnut and pop "I do not wish to fight your I'm hoping you could reconsider and it won't have to end like last time." "It's not going to end like last time this time I'm going to win." Mordred said while walking past Merlin slowly staring at her directly "Now I have the advantage you're a woman." Merlin yelled "So!?" "Men tend to be stronger than woman, and men are more likely to kidnap woman than a man." Merlin's eyes widened "Me being a woman doesn't change anything!"Mordred reached the second floor door, he looked down at her "we shall see." He said before stalking through the door. Leaving Merlin in the middle of the stair case.


End file.
